Lily Potter? YOU WISH!
by shizzleMnizzle
Summary: Before there was Harry there was a boy who loved a girl who hated his guts.. James and Lily of course! This is their story from sixth year to the night of their death.
1. Morning Evans

**Sadly I don't own any of these characters, all JK Rowling.**

**Authors note: **_**Well guys this is my first story and I decided to do it about Lily and James because their the couple that I'm currently obsessed with! I'll be updating as quickly as possible so hang in there and feel free to review with any opinions I'm really not that fussed. Thanks**___

"Morning Evans" a husky voice breathed in Lily's ear as she sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast waiting for her three best friends to stop being slobs and join her. She didn't need to turn around to know who had said it. James potter had been after Lily since third year and still hadn't given up even though they were now in sixth. She swivelled round in her seat to glare up at him.

"Potter" she snapped.

Despite her frosty welcome James just sent Lily his sexist smirk and sat down next to her much to Lily's disgust.

"I had a dream about you last night Evans, you were wearing my quidditch robes and nothing else."

"Oh how romantic" Lily snorted feeling her face heat up as she thought of the prat sitting next to her seeing her naked.

"Actually I found it rather lovely and by the way you look amazing when you blush" he said only making Lily's tomato like face darken even more. James laughed at this and stroked Lily's arm gently with his own. She nearly fell off the table and gave him a look that clearly meant she wished he'd drop dead, gathered her bag and books up and stormed out of the great hall her pony tail swishing madly behind her, leaving a disappointed James behind.

_X X X X X X X X X _

After Lily had stomped off James sat staring at his porridge moodily. He'd been planning his first encounter with Evans in their sixth year all through the holidays. He'd tried to talk to her on the train but she'd just ignored him while her bum chums - Hestia, Marlene and Alice – had followed her lead leaving him and his mates – Sirius, Remus and Peter – no option but to leave them alone. He wasn't the only one who'd regretted not being in the girls good books, Sirius had developed a lust for Hestia in the holidays and Remus had always had a soft spot for Marlene. Nothing however competed with the strength of his feelings for Lily, he literally worshipped the ground she walked on and one day she would be his. He'd already imagined her walking down the isle towards him many times and his heart gave a strange pang every time she saw her beautiful face in his head.

"Olright mate, weren't you suppose to be having breakfast with Evans?"

James jumped about ten feet in the air, quickly snapping out of his daydream to see his best friend Sirius grinning down on him, his black hair flopping in his grey eyes but still managing to look cool James noticed smiling; his hair was always a constant mess.

"Oh yeah I was but she ran off" James admitted sheepishly while Sirius sat next to him patting his back understandingly.

"Better look next time Prongs"

"Yeah" James replied smiling now, Sirius tried his best to be sympathetic towards his friends obsession and had even hounded Lily for him which led to him being stuck in the hospital wing for a week after a very nasty hex from her after he asked her what bra size she was; James had punched him for that one.

As Sirius started piling scrambled eggs on his plate they were joined by the last two members of the marauders: Remus Lupin who had dark blonde hair and kind brown eyes and Peter Pettigrew who was a small dumpling of a boy with slightly beady eyes, needless to say he had much more trouble with the ladies than the other three.

"Morning Prongs" Remus said smiling at him, James winked back and nodded in Peter direction who wasn't really paying attention as he stuffed his face with toast.

"So… We've just passed Lily and she seemed pretty pissed" Remus continued looking James straight in the eye. Remus was less understanding with James when he pestered Lily as the two of them had become quite close friends due to the fact that they were both prefects. James spooned some porridge into his mouth hastily so he didn't have to reply and just shrugged while Sirius tried to turn his laugh into a cough. Remus eventually just rolled his eyes and asked Peter to pass the bacon.

X X X X X X X X

Lily marched angrily up the staircase to her dorm room and shoved open the door. Her three best friends were still snoozing happily, oblivious to Lily's frustration. Huffing she dived on Marlene's bed and almost smothered her, causing Marlene to jump up spluttering and fixing Lily with a mean look.

"What was that for Lils, I was having a good dream!" she said indignantly pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well excuse me but Potter's just assaulted me in the dining hall!" Lily snapped back plumping Marlene's pillows back up for her as an apology while she watched her smiling slightly.

"Oh, I suppose that's a good enough reason to wake me up then." Marlene replied slightly sarcastic but knew not to push it further, when it came to Potter, Lily didn't have much control over her emotions.

"You know Lils, the sooner you give in and let him have his way with you; the better it'll be for all of us." Hestia called from behind her bed curtains. Lily sent her a nasty glare that she couldn't see and Marlene laughed pulling Lily's hair affectionately. Alice yawned then and poked her pixie like face through her curtains and smiled at Lily and Marlene.

"Morning ladies!" she called cheerily, Lily waved back half-heartedly and Marlene beamed back at her returning the greeting.

When Lily had finally waited for them all to get ready she agreed to go back to the dining hall with them. She'd really not eaten much before Potter had jumped her. When they entered they saw Satan and his marauder friends laughing at some joke the git had probably told and Lily steered her friends to the part of the table that was as far from them as possible. Hestia just sighed and looked longingly at Sirius; she'd fancied him since fourth year but so far he'd not taken any notice. Lily scowled at her black haired friend, not understanding how any one could fall for someone so like Potter. Marlene and Alice however accepted Lily's seating arrangements without any argument and after shovelling food down their necks for ten minutes or so they were joined by fellow Gryffindor and Alice's long-term boyfriend Frank Longbottom. The two of them were quite cute together Lily thought fondly as she nibbled on a practically large piece of bacon. Lily was desperate for a boyfriend as was Marlene and the two had spent long hours over the holiday cooking up plans to make sure they didn't end the year as alone as they had last year. Just as she had drifted into a happy day dream about some good looking boy with a six pack saving her from a terrible fate she felt Potter's hand massaging her shoulders.

"You seem tense Evans, must be all that sexual tension between us." He grinned as she turned round to give him her best basilisk glare. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Hestia batting her eyes at an almost drooling Sirius which only worsened her mood. Just when she was about to raise her wand and stun Potter into next week Marlene grabbed her hand and shook her head. Sighing Lily got up for the second time today, pushed Potter's hands away from her, and stomped out of the Great Hall with Potter calling her name behind her.


	2. Oh, didn't see you there Evans

Watching the slime ball Snape drool over Lily all potions had not put James in the best of moods and by dinner he'd hexed a gobby third year and nearly trampled Wormtail in his efforts to keep Lily within eyesight at all times. Sirius found his mood amusing and had happily pranced along next to James pointing out all the ways Snivellus could weasel his way back into Lily's life after the show down they'd had last year. Just the memory of what he'd called Lily made James's blood boil although seeing her rip someone else's head off for once had been a relief and also quite the turn on. As the four marauders reached their last lesson of the day – charms – James noticed a spare seat beside Lily and dived for it, his bad mood clearing instantly. He crashed into the seat noisily and Sirius barked out a laugh behind him, causing Lily's head to snap round. He watched as her eyes narrowed into slits and her nostrils flared dangerously.

"Oh, didn't see you there Evans," he managed to splutter out, his right hand jumping to his hair nervously.

"Sure you didn't Potter." She snapped.

Before she could say anything else however Professor Herbert strolled in whistling happily to himself. Grinning at his good luck he glanced at Lily who had now turned back to the front of the class though the hint of red on her cheeks and incredibly cute ears stood out as warning signals to the temper she was hiding.

Instead of concentrating on what Herbert was saying he found himself gawping at Lily for the rest of the lesson imaging what it would feel like to run his fingers through her hair. Padfoot had tried to get his attention more than once by sending notes flying off the back of James's head but he'd just flicked them away. Finally when Lily got up to join Hestia who was hovering next to the desk he realised he was still staring at her and jumped to his feet, knocking Pete flat onto his arse.

"Oh Sorry Wormtail, didn't see you there mate," he said pulling his podgy friend back onto his feet.

"Its okay Prongs, just thought I'd wait for you." Pete mumbled rubbing his back. Sirius and Remus were waiting outside the classroom for them and Sirius had an extremely smug look on his face.

"Guess who's agreed to come to the first Hogsmede trip with me Prongs!" he sang, dancing around James while Remus sniggered at the looks he was getting from a group of passing second years.

"Duno mate," he replied smirking and thinking about all the girls at Hogwarts who would jump in front of a train to get a date with Sirius.

"HESTIA!" he crowed patting himself on the back.

X X X X X X X X X

"You're going to Hogsmede with who?" Lily shrieked.

"Oh keep your knickers on Lils, I've liked Sirius for ages so stop being such a cow and be happy for me." Hestia replied lazily from the arm chair she was lounging in.

"Yeah Lily calm down. You're almost popped my ear drums!" Marlene groaned dramatically covering both of her ears with her small hands. Alice on the other hand didn't say anything; she was too busy snogging Frank at the other end of the common room.

"Sorry Hest," she mumbled guiltily. She was happy that Hestia's dream had come true but she didn't know how she was going to cope if Sirius bloody Black started hanging around with them like a bad fart.

"Its okay Lilikins, it's just in your nature to be an anxious old crow," Hestia laughed as she sent Lily a smile that clearly said she'd been forgiven. Marlene on the other hand was wiggling around in her chair as if she had something very important to say and Hestia gave her a stare that spelled spit it out.

"OMG Lily did you see the way Severus was looking at you all through potions, total creep!" Marlene burst out. Lily could tell she'd been holding this in since second period but she didn't really feel like talking about it so she just shrugged.

"Come on Lils, I know you don't want to talk about it but you might feel better if you do." Marlene said in a softer voice.

"To tell you the truth Marls I didn't even look at him." Lily replied quietly, staring at her transfiguration homework with unneeded intensity.

"Well I did and let me tell you that boy was S T A R I N G," Marlene said as Hestia put down her own homework to join in the conversation.

"He was Lils, I thought he was going to burn a hole into the back of your head." She put in. Lily finally looked up at her two friends and felt lucky that she had such good ones. None of the other Gryffindor's had attempted to understand her close friendship with Sev which she'd had for her first five years at Hogwarts apart from Marlene, Alice and Hestia and because of that she was eternally grateful. So she leaned forward and told them both exactly what was on her mind; she was scared that Severus would spill all the secrets she'd entrusted him with – like how she cried herself to sleep every time Petunia had said something vile to her or how she was terrified that one day an owl would land on the Gryffindor table with the news that her muggle family had been slaughtered in their sleep by Voldemort's followers - she was terrified he'd somehow use the information she'd given him about Marlene and her family against them and her worst fear yet was that one day Sev would appear before her dressed in his death eater robes and say the spell that would end her life.

Hestia and Marlene sat quietly while she poured out all this and when she started to cry they both jumped up and pulled her into their arms, Alice quickly joining them.

_X X X X X X X X X _

As he watched Lily sob into her friends robes James felt a horrible pang in his heart. He wanted to leap to her aid as well and whisper how it was all going to be alright but he couldn't and that killed him. Remus seemed to notice he was no longer interested in their game of wizard chess and looked at James and then followed his gaze to Lily. Remus – being as close to Lily as he was – had every right to go over and soothe her but he didn't. Instead he sat with James in silence, telling Sirius and Pete to shut up when they entered the portrait hole chatting loudly. James didn't know how long he sat there gazing sadly at her but when she got up and was led up stairs by Hestia, Marlene and Alice he let out a lengthy breath, promising to himself that he would one day be able to be there for her like he wanted to.

**So that's the second chapter guys. Hopefully I've made an improvement on the first – thankyou **BlueJeanMistress **for reviewing! - **** Because I know it's a bit of a mess but I will get better don't worry:-) haha. I don't really know where I'm going with this story yet but I've got a few ideas and I really want to do it justice. Thanks dudes! **


	3. Something wrong Potter?

Lily woke up to the sound of Marlene's snore's and glanced groggily at her alarm clock - which her parents had bought her at the beginning of her first year - to see that it was six in the morning. Her black cat midnight was curled in a ball on her pillow she noticed fondly and she reached out to stroke the small cat who rewarded her with a purr. She didn't feel tired so she just lay there for a while thinking about how much healthier she felt now that she'd got the whole Severus situation off of her chest. Marlene, Alice and Hestia had led her up to her dorm and Alice had tucked her in bed just like the mother hen she was, whispering to Lily that she would always be there for her. Lily smiled thinking about how Marlene had stayed awake with her while she fell asleep and told her silly jokes while Hestia played with her hair and pestered Alice about how far she'd gone with Frank, only stopping when Alice had threatened to tell Sirius that Hestia was still a virgin and had been saving herself for him since fourth year. Lily and Marlene had laughed at this whilst Hestia just stuttered and turned an unhealthy shade of red.

Finally at seven Lily crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. The hot water relaxed her and she idly thought about how Alice had told her that Potter had not once stopped looking at her while she'd been crying. She didn't understand that at all. Surely watching her howling like a banshee to her friends wasn't something that made Potter hard. Who knows when its comes to that boy she thought violently, thinking about the time he'd baked her a cake of his own face for her birthday last year with the words, 'from your future husband' carved in the icing. Hestia had found this hilarious, as did Sirius until she smashed it on top of his head. After shampooing her red hair three times to try and avoid getting out of the shower she finally heard Alice waking up Hestia and Marlene and decided it was time to get out. Wrapping a towel around her she trudged back into the dorm with her hair dripping down her back.

"Morning Lils," Marlene mumbled as she trudged past Lily into the bathroom.

"Morning Marls," she replied, laughing at her friend's miserable expression. Marlene never had been an early bird.

"Morning Lily," Alice and Hestia chorused, being much better morning people than Marlene. She grinned back at them both and quickly dried her soaked locks with her wand, deciding to leave them down and curly today. All three girls then got dressed whilst listening to Marlene mutter grumpily to herself from the bathroom about how getting up this early should be illegal even though it was now nearly eight and they were going to be late for breakfast.

"Hurry up Marlene!" Hestia called. Her, Alice and Lily were now all fully ready and sat on their beds waiting for their less punctual friend to muster the energy to throw her robes on.

"I'm coming," Marlene snapped, appearing out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun and no make up on.

"You know what, you three just go down to breakfast and I'll meet you there okay?" she said to her friends as she scooped her uniform from the day before into her hands and once again disappeared into the bathroom. Lily just shrugged at the other two and they made their way out of the portrait hole and into the Great Hall which was already buzzing with conversation. The three of them took their seats and began filling their plates with food.

"So Alice, are you going to Hogsmede with Frank next trip?" Lily asked through a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yep," replied Alice cheerfully, her pixie face lighting up at the prospect of spending a full day with the guy she loved.

"I'm so jealous," moaned Lily. Alice smiled at her comfortingly.

"You'll find your Frank one day Lils," she said softly and then turned bright red as she realised what she'd just said.

"Aha! So you admit it! You are hopelessly in love with old Frankie!" Hestia crowed loudly, causing Lily to laugh and Alice to bury her head in her hands.

"Keep it down Hest!" Alice hissed from between her fingers "I don't think the rest of the school heard you!" she snapped sarcastically.

"Ooo, easy tiger," Hestia giggled causing Lily to laugh even harder. Alice's stern expression dropped then as well and she started laughing just as hard as Lily.

"Something funny ladies?" a voice drawled behind Lily and she didn't have to turn round to know who it was because Hestia's face had lit up across from her. Sirius Black, Lily thought bitterly resisting the urge to bang her head on the table and where there's Black there's…

"Evans you look stunning today," Potter.

She didn't look at him as he took the seat next to her but she felt his gaze. Alice looked uncomfortable as well and gave Lily a pitying glance as Black plopped down on the other side of her. Merlin must hate me, Lily thought savagely as she watched Sirius flash his thousand watt smile at Hestia who looked like she was about to melt into a puddle next to Alice's feet. Looking back at her pancakes she began stabbing at them violently and Potter chuckled next to her, pressing his leg into hers. She tried her best to ignore him and the flirting Sirius and Hestia and instead focused on Alice who had begun to ask Lily what she wanted for her birthday which wasn't until January.

"I was thinking of getting you something really special, you know because you're coming of age and everything," Alice was saying quietly. Lily smiled at her kind friend and did her best to pretend that Potter's hand wasn't currently travelling up her leg, slowly but surely.

"You don't have to get me much Alice, you know that," she murmured back as she gripped Potter's fingers and twisted them under the table causing him to yelp loudly.

Hestia and Sirius snapped out of their conversation and gave Potter a strange look while Alice just looked confused. Lily on the other hand felt extremely smug and turned to him with a dazzling smile.

"Something wrong Potter?" she asked silkily, trying not to laugh at his shocked expression. It didn't last long however and his trademark grin was soon plastered back onto his stupid face.

"No not at all Evans and have I told you that your hair looks gorgeous today?" he drawled reaching his hand out to touch her hair. Lily slapped it away and then saw Marlene galloping towards them looking as fresh as a daisy with her long brown hair now straightened to perfection. She looked slightly confused at the seating arrangement – she was probably looking for Remus to pop up any second - and sent Lily a questioning glance. Lily just grimaced in response and stamped on Potter's foot as he had now begun to play with her knee high socks she wore everyday with her skirt. He didn't yelp this time and just smirked at her before planting a swift kiss on her cheek and getting up; which was probably a good idea because Lily was beginning to resemble an enraged bull.

"Come on Pads, we have to meet Mooney and Wormy before we go to potions." He called out to his friend as he sauntered off; passing more than a few girls that stared at him longingly.

Sirius got up grumpily, bid the rest of the girls' farewell and reaching over to take Hestia's hand and planted a kiss on it. Lily tried to trip him up as he went past but he just skipped along and sent her a wink before catching up with Potter and disappearing out of the Great Hall.

"Well where was Remus?" Marlene said grumpily, "I've spent all of this time getting ready and he didn't even show up!"

Lily laughed at this and patted her on the back.

"How did you know the marauders were even going to join us Marls?" Alice asked.

"Well its obvious, now that Hestia's sort of dating Black their going to be round us all the time aren't they," Marlene stated, sending Hestia a grateful look although she didn't seem to be paying any attention and was just staring into space with an extremely dreamy look on her face.

"WHAT!" Lily shrieked.

"Merlin Lils, what have I told you about shouting like that!" Marlene groaned while Alice chuckled at Lily's furious expression.

_X X X X X X X X X _

James smiled at Lily as he entered transfiguration with Sirius and got a dirty look in return. He didn't mind, she looked hot when she was mad. He was also still buzzing from the kiss he'd managed to plant on her perfect cheek this morning.

As he took his seat next to Sirius he winked at her, making no attempt to hide the grin on his face. They were sat right across from Lily and Marlene and James couldn't help but feel smug that he had snagged the spot. He knew the dope Jordan Bell would have probably wanted to sit here. Remus had filled James in over the holidays that he had overheard Bell telling his mate Gregory that he fancied Lily and was planning to ask her to go to Hogsmede with him as soon as they got back. Well James wasn't having any of that. Every male student at Hogwarts knew that Lily Evans was his and the few idiots that had tried to become her boyfriend over the last few years had always ended up in the hospital wing. There wasn't even anything special about Bell and he was no where near as good looking as James so he was sure Lily wouldn't give the berk the time of the day.

Sirius nudged him then and the two of them played magical hangman for the rest of the lesson while McGonagall droned on about transforming cups into cats. It wasn't like he or Padfoot needed to know any of this. They were both top of the class thanks to the fact that they could transform into a stag and a large black dog whenever they wished.

When the lesson finished he jumped out of his seat at the same time Lily did and sent her a grin when she scowled. The grin was wiped off his face however when Bell popped up in front of him and began to talk to Lily. Any minute now she's going to blow, he thought smugly but after five minutes of walking to defence against the dark arts he realised that his one and only love didn't seem to mind Bell at all and had even smiled back at him, James noticed in disgust. By the time they actually reached their classroom he was fuming and Sirius was looking at him curiously.

"What's up mate?" Sirius asked, ignoring the two fourth years that had just walked past gushing at him.

"That slimy git over there," James ground out. Sirius looked to the front of the class were Lily was sitting. Bell was sprawled out over the desk in full flow of some shitty joke. Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"That can be fixed my good friend," he whispered dramatically. Getting his wand craftily out of his pocket Sirius pointed it straight at Bell from under the table and suddenly Jordan had sprouted an elephant trunk that flopped onto Lily's table causing her to shriek. James and Sirius burst out laughing and watched as Bell stumbled out of the classroom followed by a concerned looking Professor Clay. Lily turned in her chair and gave both of them a dark look while Marlene tried to cover up her laugh from her friend. The rest of the day was uneventful for James apart from the run in with Bell as he exited the hospital wing which had cracked both him and Sirius up because the prat wouldn't even look at them and had scurried off at a hundred miles an hour.

X X X X X X X X X

Lily waited for Remus in the common room with a smile on her face. She'd just sent James running with a well aimed hex to his backside. Tonight it was hers and Remus's turn to patrol and she was looking forward to it. Lily had been so proud last year when she'd received her prefects badge and the thrill of being able to take points away from snobby Slytherin's never faded. Midnight appeared out of nowhere and started to purr around Lily's leg clearly begging for food.

"Sorry cat but duty calls." Lily said fondly. Midnight gave her a disgusted look and trotted off.

"Hey Lils are you ready to go?" Remus called as he walked towards her smiling. She beamed back waving him over and together they walked out of the portrait hall. They walked around the halls in comfortable silence for a while.

"So Lily are you including me in your acceptance speech for your head girl badge?" Remus asked her teasingly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure Rem, am I going to be in yours?" she replied.

"Well since I don't think Hogwarts wants a werewolf for a head boy I won't be making one will I," he said. It always bothered Lily when he talked like this because Remus was one of the best people she knew and the school would be lucky to have a head boy like him. She had known about Remus's condition for a year now. He'd told her after they'd become close during their patrols last year and she was glad he had. Remus always thought the worst of himself and he needed someone like Lily to help him realise he wasn't a monster.

"They'd be lucky to have you Remus, you know that right?" Lily said softly, looking at the sandy haired boy next to her.

"Thanks Lils. You know I get why James's is in love with you." He said grinning as Lily slapped him round the back of the head.

**And that's chapter 3! I wanted to make it a bit longer than the first two and show more about my beloved characters (JK Rowlings) personalities. I still feel like I haven't really shown the strength of the boys friendships but I'll be focusing on that in the next couple of chapters. I also want to include Snape more because he was a big part of Lily's life and I don't think he should go without a fight! Anyways that's all for now folks, choooow:D**


	4. By the way I can see your tits

"We _really _need to get you a girlfriend Wormy." Sirius drawled as he shoved his tenth chocolate frog into his mouth. Pete stuck his middle finger up at Sirius and scowled, making James and Remus laugh.

"You haven't got one either Padfoot," he sulked.

All four boys were sat on James's four poster bed eating the latest basket of sweets that Sirius's admires had sent him.

"I have a date to Hogsmede mate, do you?" Sirius retorted and winked at James.

Pete said nothing else but sat there grumpily while James, Sirius and Remus talked about the girls that he could possibly date.

"What about Abby Tindal?" James said helpfully, thinking of the small and slightly plump brunette in Hufflepuff. Peter looked at James hopefully then, obviously keen on the idea and finally spoke up.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind dating her," he said.

"Better get cooking up a love potion them Worms," Sirius barked and James burst out laughing while Remus coughed to hide his. Peter's face turned beetroot and he almost choked on the huge sweet he'd just stuffed down his throat.

"That's not very kind Padfoot," Remus said in a very forced voice as James continued to chuckle.

"Ah I was only kidding. You know that don't you Wormy?" Sirius replied in high pitched girly voice – which sounded suspiciously like Abby Tindal's – and batted his eyelashes in Pete's direction.

"Sure Padfoot," he said weakly after James had patted him on the back hard to dislodge the sweet which he'd spat across the room, causing James's owl Merlin, who had just come in with a new letter for James, to give Wormtail an extremely dirty look and fly back out of the window still clutching the letter.

"Good. Anyway we'll get straight onto the Abby situation don't you worry Wormtail. We'll have you shacked up by Christmas!" Sirius gloated, fully aware of the effect he had on the female population.

"We will?" Remus said in a more cautious voice.

"Of course!" Sirius crowed patting Pete on the back and giving James a high five.

"Ok then," Peter said in a much more cheerful voice.

Probably thinking about the day he has his first snog James thought amused.

"Right, step one… get them talking and while she's occupied slip something into her pumpkin juice," Sirius continued happily, not noticing the pillow that Pete had just sent flying at his head.

X X X X X X X X X

It was the second week in September before Sev tried to talk to Lily but sooner or later it was bound to happen. She knew that he wasn't just going to disappear out of her life like she wanted him too. So on the Monday of their second week back when Lily saw Severus approaching the Gryffindor table with a determined look on his pale face her stomach sank with dread.

She'd been preoccupied all breakfast by the marauders. Potter and Black had been shoving Peter towards the Hufflepuff table since they'd come down but his arse seemed to be glued to the bench. Black had then resorted to throwing a bread roll at Abby Tindal's head from across the Great Hall to get her attention and call her over. Lily and Marlene had nearly wet themselves watching Pettigrew trying to stutter out something intelligent while poor Abby stood there looking confused and embarrassed. It wasn't until Black had told Abby loudly that Peter wanted to ask her out that he managed to get anything out at all. In fact all he'd done was nod. Luckily for him Abby didn't get much attention – possibly because of the fact she looked like a small hippo with a wig on Marlene pointed out – and accepted his offer beaming before rushing off back to her own table to whisper frantically with her friends. Potter and Black had then patted Pettigrew on the back rather hard while Remus just smiled at his friend and then they'd all gone back to shovelling food down their necks at a disgusting rate as if nothing had ever happened. It was as Lily watched Pettigrew begin his third full English breakfast that she noticed that Sev had gotten up from his table.

When he reached her he looked straight into her eyes and smiled slightly. He had huge bags under his and she could tell he wasn't sleeping properly. Probably up all night thinking of ways to kill Muggle's, Lily thought bitterly as she stared coldly back at him. Marlene, Hestia and Alice had all stopped eating and were looking at Snape with the same disapproving looks.

"Lily can we talk?" he murmured quietly, twisting his fingers together in front of him.

"No." Lily replied sharply, glaring at the boy in front of her at pouring her hurt into her green eyes.

"But Lily please," he begged. He looked like he wanted to say more but something was holding him back.

"She said no!" Alice snapped causing Severus head to snap round and look at her. His eyes became just as cold as Lily's as he scowled down at Alice.

"Mind your own business." He hissed, he face now ugly.

"Shut up Snape and flap back to your table. I don't want to talk to you ok!" Lily growled at him. She was furious he had dared to talk to Alice like that. As soon as she had spoken Snape focused his hurt gaze back at Lily for an intense second before striding out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him like bat wings.

Lily let out a long sigh and Hestia rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank Merlin he pissed off," Marlene said angrily. Lily nodded in agreement and looked at Alice apologetically.

"Sorry about that Al, he shouldn't have talked to you liked that." she said softly.

The small girl beamed at her friend and shook her pixie head.

"Don't apologise Lils, it was fun!" she laughed and reached across the table to ruffle up Lily's hair.

It was about time she remembered that it wasn't her place to apologise for Snape. They weren't friends anymore.

_X X X X X X X X X_

Potions was the last lesson of the day and James and Sirius were in a good mood as they loped along to it. They'd completed phase one of getting Wormtail and Abby together and felt quite smug about it. Moony strolled with them in a happy silence as well. He'd had an apparently amazing conversation with Marlene in the library.

"Your too soft mate," Sirius was saying wisely, "You should just tell her you want to rip her pants off and she'd be all over you."

Remus winked and James chuckled knowing that good old Moony would never be so rude to a lady.

"I'm more subtle my friend. It works every time," he said grinning, "In fact Prongs should take a leaf out of my book, maybe Lily would give him a second look."

James looked outraged as did Sirius.

"How's she supposed to know I fancy her if I don't tell her? She might forget!" he said frantically, looking at Padfoot for support.

"Yeah, we all know that Evans secretly loves Prongs' compliments. Trust me women get hot on that stuff," Sirius said as if it was obvious.

"I don't think so somehow." Remus said amused.

By then they reached Potions and walked in to find everyone standing at the back of the room. Slughorn was at the front smiling jollily at everyone, his fat stomach hanging over his belt.

"Today you'll be assigned your Potions partners for the rest of the year," he boomed cheerfully, holding a piece of parchment in his large hands. Everyone started whispering or groaning at the fact that they weren't going to be working with their friends this year.

"Hope I get Evans," James said quietly to Sirius who winked at him and motioned to where Lily was standing with Alice, Marlene and Hestia.

"Hope I get her friend Hestia over there, I haven't talked to her much since I asked her to Hogsmede. Every time I come close to their little pack Evans says something about needing to be somewhere and they all scurry off!" Sirius whispered back smirking.

"Right everyone, settle down!" Slughorn called and looked down at the list. The first few pairs were called out and they went to sit with each other around the room, some looking pleased while others looked appalled.

"James Potter and Lily Evans," came the shout that James felt like he'd be waiting all his life to hear. Sirius whooped and punched him and Remus grinned at him. Lily however did not look thrilled and marched over to a table at the front of the room, her back rigid. James trotted happily after her and whistled as he put his books on the desk next to her and sat down.

Sirius was paired with Marlene and Remus was paired with Alice. Pete got stuck with a very grumpy looking Hestia and Sirius pouted after her as she went to take her seat beside Wormtail.

His hard work done Slughorn pottered happily back to the front of the class and smiled at Lily fondly. It was no secret that she was his favourite and the Slytherin's often took the piss out of her for it.

"Right class let's get started then shall we? Please copy down the notes on the board and then proceed to get the ingredients needed. You know the drill by now. I'll be coming round in half an hour to check your progress!"

Lily picked up her quill and began scribbling down the notes. James loved the concentrated look she got when she really focused on something. Finally he wrote down the notes himself, taking special care to make his writing as neat as possible in case Lily looked at it. He was only a quarter of the way through when she dived up out of her seat and raced off to the ingredients cupboard. Damn she's fast he thought admirably. He'd just finished when she came back, clutching all her equipment in her small hands and placing it carefully on the desk. He winked at her when she glanced at him and he got a glower in response. He laughed softly and blew her a kiss as he made his own way to get everything he needed. Sirius was 'coincidently' at the cupboard as well and grinned when he saw his best mate.

"Bad luck with Hestia," James said shaking his head as they looked behind them to see her giving Pete a nasty look. He'd just spilt frog spawn all down her skirt.

"Nice luck with Lily," Sirius replied nodding towards where Lily was throwing things gracefully into her cauldron, Slughorn was already stood behind her, no doubt showering her with words of praise.

"Yeah," James replied pleased.

After gathering everything up and booting Sirius in the back after he'd said that he could see Lily's tits through her bra today, James found his way back to the desk and noticed that Lily was already done. Her potion was a perfect baby blue colour and shimmered in her cauldron.

"Nice one Evans," James said "Oh and by the way I can see your tits through your bra,"

All the rest of the class heard was a loud bang as James was sent flying onto his back.

**My laptop's broke (why me?) so I'll be updating from my nans, I only go about once a week so please forgive me for the crappy amount of time I keep you waiting. Hope you like this chapter anyways :D chow!**


	5. Talk about whipped

"Remus, did you hear that?" Lily whispered, grabbing hold of his sleeve to stop him.

"Hear what?" he murmured back and looked at her curiously.

They'd be on patrol together for an hour and as they'd just passed an obviously empty charms classroom Lily could have sworn she'd heard a giggle and possibly (much to her disgust) a groan.

Well it was her job to scout the school for out of bed students and that was what she was going to do. Gathering her courage she wrenched open the door and almost choked when she saw who was groping each other on the teachers desk.

Sirius Black had his shirt off exposing his tanned back to Lily and the now gaping Remus and was shoving his dirty long tongue down some black haired girls throat.

"OI!" Lily bellowed causing the two idiots to spring away from each other and who should be revealed behind Black but Hestia with her skirt halfway round her neck Lily noticed furiously.

When Black saw her and Remus his shocked faced turned into a sly grin and he threw his arm back round Hestia and kissed her on the cheek.

"You wouldn't mind giving us a little privacy would you Moony? Were busy mate," he drawled in that stupid husky voice of his. Lily could see Remus wavering and just as he turned back towards the door to leave the pair in peace she caught his eye and gave him a look that told him if he wanted to keep his crown jewels he'd stay where he was.

Turing back to the twat and her friend – who Lily noticed had not made eye contact with her yet – she put on her best Professor McGonagall impression and charged towards them.

"Listen you two, you either go back to your dorms now or I'm fetching Filch who will GLADLY send you **both **straight to Dumbledore's office!"

Hestia who was still stood next to _it _turned red and scurried out of Black's reach and out of the classroom. Black on the other hand glared at Lily.

"You're a right pain in the arse Evans do you know that?" he spat and stomped past her and Remus after Hestia.

Remus – bless him – was still stood in the exact spot Lily had left him and looked abashed. She breezed past him and walked in the same direction the other two had gone; back to the common room.

When she entered she was assaulted by James who wanted to know how her rounds had been and if Remus had been nice to her. She barged past him and walked straight up to Marlene and Alice who were sat by the fire both reading a novel. They looked up as she planted her arse on the comfiest armchair near them and sighed.

"What's the matter Lil?" Alice asked calmly.

"Oh you know just seen Hest and Black at it like rabbits in an empty classroom. Nothing new." She said in a strange high pitched voice. For some reason she felt like crying. She knew she'd been harsh on them both and should have definitely been nicer to one of her best friends but she'd been so shocked that their relationship was moving that fast without Hestia saying anything about it that she felt hurt. Alice always filled them in when something new happened with her and Frank. That's just the way they were with each other; no secrets.

"SHUT UP!" Marlene screeched and nearly fell off her chair.

"OMG!" Alice shouted.

"I know right, I was a bit of a bitch with them," Lily said guilty but she was relieved that she wasn't the only one to find it a bit of a shock.

"Who wouldn't have been? Why didn't she say anything to us?" Marlene said and started wringing her hands together like she always did when she was confused.

"I didn't know it was getting so serious. I mean I know they've been kind of dating on and off for the past few weeks since we got back but…" Alice muttered also deep in thought.

Just then Hestia appeared next to Alice's chair and looked straight at Lily.

"Just so you know I'm sorry." She said. It looked like she'd been crying and Lily felt a huge rush of guilt and rushed over and hugged her.

"Its okay Hest. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I was just shocked," she burst out.

"I know and I really regret not telling you guys how deep it was getting but I know you don't like him so I feel daft saying stuff to you," Hestia gushed back.

Alice and Marlene joined in the hug and all four girls mumbled apologise to each other.

"We wont be mean about Black anymore Hest if you like him so do we," Marlene said gently and Alice and Lily nodded in agreement even though Lily thought she'd have a hard time stomaching being polite to that creature.

"Thanks it means a lot." Hestia smiled and after some more hugging and whispered teasing about how Lily could see Hestia's vajj because her skirt was that high up they all went to bed and talked for a while about Black, Frank and Lily and Marlene's love interests.

"You know Lily, Sirius was saying that James is actually like really in love with you," Hestia called from her bed.

"Shut up Hest." Lily snapped back and rolled over to sleep with the other three still laughing as she drifted off.

_X X X X X X X X X _

James woke up feeling nervous and that was strange for him. James Potter never got nervous about anything except when it came to asking Lily to go out with him because it somehow nearly always ended up with him in the hospital wing and her dishing him vile looks for the next few weeks.

He knew why he was nervous though. Today he was trying out people for the Gryffindor team as Captain. He couldn't believe it when he got the letter via owl to say he'd made the position and he and Padfoot had spent the night getting hammered on Fire whiskey to celebrate (that night he'd also wrote a letter to Lily asking her if she'd honour him with a congratulations blow job but he tried to block that out) and he still couldn't believe his luck. Being made Captain was one of the proudest moments of his life and he hoped to Merlin that he didn't balls it up.

"Oh Prongssssssss," Sirius called and jumped on top of James.

"Wakey wakey, it's our prince's big day!" he crowed and began to whack James around the head with his own pillow.

"Ok Padfoot I'm up!" James bellowed and sent his best friend flying off of his bed.

"Ooo someone's grouchy this morning! Nervous?" Sirius asked now running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yep." James answered honestly. He knew if he tried to hide how he actually felt to Sirius it'd just make things worse.

"Ah don't worry mate you'll be brilliant," he said more soberly now and patted James on the head.

"Yeah don't worry about anything Prongs you'll do amazing," Pete stuttered as he came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Thanks Wormtail," James said affectionately. Sometimes Pete's kiss-assing came in handy, especially when you needed a confidence boost.

"Where's Moony?" he asked noticing that one of the marauders was missing.

"Already gone down to breakfast," Sirius replied, "seems he wanted to catch Marlene on her own, she gets up earlier than the others."

They all knew that Moony had liked Marlene since fourth year and James hoped that he'd have more luck with her than he'd had with Lily.

When they got down to breakfast however Remus was alone and was gazing into the distance thoughtfully.

"Any luck Moony?" Sirius asked as they sat around him.

"Nope, she hasn't come down yet. Just my luck," he replied snapping out of his trance.

"Oh well, just wait until she comes down and then talk to her," James said comfortingly. He felt better thinking about someone else's problems instead of focusing on the task ahead of him.

"Yeah I suppose but then she'll be with the others," Remus said gloomily.

"I know what you mean mate, I don't know why they have to travel in herds," Sirius piped in, "It's bloody annoying."

Pete meanwhile had seen his new girlfriend Abby Tindal and scurried over to the Hufflepuff table and telling the rest of the Marauders that he would be there for the team tryouts.

"Talk about whipped," Sirius scoffed.

"Look who's talking, you're always panting around Hestia," Remus countered slyly causing James to laugh.

"Yes Moony but on MY terms," he replied smugly and flicked a grape at Remus's head who snorted.

James didn't feel like eating anything but Sirius insisted on ramming two slices of toast down his neck. The girls eventually came down for breakfast and at the sight of Lily, James's stomach gave a sharp twist. She had her hair in one long side Platt and it seemed even more shiny and lovely looking than usual. Her green eyes pierced him and he shivered. Today would be even worse if Lily tagged along to watch.

After another tense fifteen minutes the three of them headed down to the Quidditch pitch and were greeted by a large crowd of Gryffindors. People from all years had shown up to try out and James recognised some of the members of last years team and waved at them. Lily soon arrived to James's delight and disappointment (that she would be there to see him fail if he did shit) to watch her friends Hestia and Marlene try out. Both had been on the team last year and James knew how good they were. First he tried out the seekers and after a few useless younger Gryffindors had tried out he was relieved when it was Marlene's turn. She flew graceful but with speed and soon caught the snitch which made Lily cheer from the stands and Hestia to run over and high five her. When she came back over with red cheeks and a triumphant smile he grinned at her.

"Well you've made the team," he said loudly so that everyone else could hear. Marlene whooped and dashed off to celebrate with a screeching Lily and Alice who had just joined her.

James shook his head happily and felt a new confidence in himself.

He next auditioned the chasers and had to boot one arrogant fourth year off the pitch with Sirius's club after he refused to admit that he was shocking. Next was the beaters which was much easier because Sirius was obviously going to be one of his choices not only because they were best friends but because he was brilliant at what he did.

In the end Bradley Barker a strong fifth year was keeper, he had three amazing chasers: Hestia (to Sirius's obvious delight) Ava Stronghurst a friendly a reliable fifth year who had been on the team before and himself of course. Sirius was a beater along with Will Chambers a seventh year who was frankly scary on the pitch if you weren't on his team but outgoing and cheerful with everyone else and of course Marlene was seeker. He was pleased with all his choices and looking forward to their first match which would test his ability as captain. He went to sleep that night with a smile of his face and dreamed of winning the first match of the season and Lily being his prize.

**X X X X X X X X X **

With the first trip to Hogsmede coming up in October most of the girls at Hogwarts were getting anxious about who was going to ask them. It's easy for girls like Hestia who are already with someone thought Lily grumpily as she and Marlene walked to dinner after Potions. Hestia had told them all yesterday after tryouts that she was going with Sirius and they all pretend to be really happy about it even though they were all waiting for him to put his foot in it and do something wrong so they could slag him off. As they entered the Great Hall seventh year Gryffindor Will Chambers who had just made the team with Marlene came hurrying over to them and grinned at them both.

"Ladies," he said smartly holding out his arms for both of them.

The pair of them laughed at him but took his arms anyway and let him lead them to the Gryffindor table where a scowling James was looking at them.

As soon as they had all sat down James sidled over and planted himself protectively across from Lily, his hazel eyes never leaving her face. Lily ignored him and turned to see what Will was whispering into a giggling Marlene's ear. Suddenly he got up and left but not before winking at them both and James and then skipping off like a five year old girl.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked a now blushing but very pleased looking Marlene.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmede with him!" she screeched and started doing a little dance while Lily laughed at her and James rolled his eyes.

"I take it you said yes," he snorted and turned round to talk to Sirius who had turned up to sit with Hestia.

**Well I'd just like to say im soooo sorry for long its taken to get this chapter up! First of all my laptop broke so I lost this chapter and ALL of my coursework for college that had to be in very soon or I'd fail all my courses (yikess!) so as soon I'd gotten my laptop back I had to do all of those again and then I've been revising really hard for my exams so this just kinda went on the back burner. But anyways I've finally finished it and I hope you enjoy it! :-) **


End file.
